


Casualties

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Sex, Open Relationships, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan remembers and regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the 'Mutant Massacre' storyline that ran through various Marvel books in 1986. This thing has been on my laptop a while but I was too nervous to post it before. Thank you **Merevindur** for the beta!
> 
> Originally published August 13, 2008
> 
> Nightcrawler, Wolverine and Storm belong to Marvel Comics and Disney!

^^^

He barely notices as the X-Men's blackbird take off into the night sky, so lost in thought as he crouches at the edge of the school grounds overlooking Breakstone Lake, that signalled the parting of his dearest friend, to Muir Isles medical facility off the coast of Scotland. If anyone could help Kurt it was Moira.

He hadn't spoken of him since that fateful day in the Morlock tunnels, man, woman and child were being slaughtered left and right by a malicious group calling themselves the Marauders, worse, they weren't the usual humans that have sought to wipe out mutants – they were being hunted by their own kind for reasons the X-Men have yet to find out. There were bodies everywhere and the stench of death that played horribly on Logan's keen senses brought back memories of war, and another genocide. Some of the victims he did not know, some of them he spoke to only once or twice. The X-Men came back with their own casualties. Pete, Kitty (his punkin') …. and Kurt.

_Kurt..._

_Nightcrawler had been horribly beaten by an angry mob before Peter, Kitty and Illyana had rescued him. Kitty was able to locate him after fixing Cerebro after he disappeared in their battle with Nimrod. Kitty had held onto hope that Kurt was still alive and had ported to safety before being incinerated by one of the droids blasts. Kurt still wasn't fully healed, but of course, Kurt still wanted to come along and help despite Ororo's protestations on the matter. Kurt managed to convince her and she agreed._

_"I'll keep an eye out for the Elf, besides, he still owes me too much beer."_

_Kurt smiles. "I'm flattered, Mein Freund. Flattered."_

He wished he told him he loved him. He didn't care if the whole damn team found out and he's hated himself for it every day since.

"I said I'd keep an eye on him." Logan laughed bitterly to himself, before taking another half-hearted drag of his cigarette.

_Logan looked over at Kurt seeing that he was able to subdue Riptide before reaching for Vertigo. Logan became uneasy as he saw his friend porting in a frenzy around the tunnels warning Kurt to be careful, then suddenly there was Riptide revived and ready to close in for the kill. Logan shouted, heart in his throat as he saw the terror unfold as the ruthless Marauder let his spikes fly in a whirlwind. Logan's blood turned to ice as he watched helplessly as each spike penetrated Kurt's body leaving him a bloody heap on the ground._

_Even Ororo's scream wasn't strong enough to echo the one in his soul. Then a burning rage surged through him. "I should'a been faster... I got the punks scent, he can run… but never hide!"_

_Wolverine settled for revenge._

"Pete took care of him, Elf. Got him good for ya…."

_Wolverine stood back and watched with a perversely satisfied grin as Colossus snapped Riptides neck. He shouldn't have been happy seeing the once innocent farm boy from Siberia who loved nothing more to sketch in his pad during the X-Mens downtime being brought to this. Surely, he should mourn the loss of such innocence. Surely, but…._

_Now he was Wolverine, the loss of his friend perhaps burning away the man Logan, that he thought he found again with this band of uncanny mutants that worked their way into his heart._

"Got him good…"

But it wasn't enough was it?

_They both stumbled out of Harry's Hideaway both drunk from the taverns potent brew, well Kurt was drunk, Logan was only slightly tipsy as his healing factor took away most of the alcohols effects. And many times he would just grab Kurt and kiss him, really kiss him and Kurt could give as good as he got too, surprising him in turn. It was their way since their little affair started. With that first kiss..._

_They were making their way home to Xavier's, walking towards Logan's truck after a pretty heavy night. It was morning and it brought renewed peace. And a revelation. An idea crept into Logan's head and a wicked grin formed on his face as he looked around to see if there was anyone looking, with no one in sight he pushed Kurt up against the side of the tavern and kissed him hard. Kurt gasped into the kiss but did not struggle as Logan thoroughly explored his mouth. Logan pulled back and searched his friends face._

_"Logan ..?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You kissed me."_

_"Yup."_

_"Why?"_

_"A lot of reasons."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Cripes, Kurt, you want me to start with your eyes?"_

_Kurt laughed. "Now that you mention it, I would."_

_"Your eyes remind me of a sunrise I once saw in Madripoor. I was so in awe of it's beauty and it made me forget I was a killing machine for a moment. It made me feel human for the first time since I was a boy."_

_Kurt stood there shocked. He never knew such words could come from his friend's lips._

_"How was that?"_

_"That was… yes, that will suffice."_

_"You are one of the very few that has seen this side of me and lived."_

_"I feel privileged. We will keep it between you and me."_

_"Good." Logan reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek, marveling at how the fine fur felt against his skin._

_"Logan… what does this mean?"_

_"It means what it means, Elf. C'mon, lets get home before we get an earful from Cyke."_

_Kurt nodded and they started home._

_After that every now and then Logan and Kurt would steal kisses when the others weren't looking in battle and late at night sometimes more._

_"Watch your hide." Kurt whispered playfully in Logan's ear before kissing him quickly on the cheek._

_"I know you're watching my hide." Logan smirked._

_"True, and once we get back to the mansion I will tell you in detail what I love about it." And with that Kurt vanished in a puff of smoke and brimstone._

It never went anywhere serious, though Logan sensed Kurt wanted it to. And Kurt never hated him or resented him. Kurt could never hate anyone. Not really. That was one of the things he loved about him. Loved.

_I should'a told him I loved him._

"Logan…" he started as he heard Ororo's commanding voice behind him.

"Yeah?"

He faintly heard her telling him of a job to do upstate.

"….there's no one I trust more than you."

_Your mistake._

"Alright, let's go." Logan gets up but ignores Ororo's outstretched hand, tossing his cigarette aside.

He wonders what he will do now that that light left his body, the light that Kurt fueled all these long years together fighting side by side. The light you got a glimpse of looking into his eyes, and wonders if he will ever see such beauty again and it makes him want to weep.

^^^


End file.
